


Soothing Georgie

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: George has a nightmare but Fred is there to tend to him.





	Soothing Georgie

**Author's Note:**

> They characters might not be mine but they are still my favorites.

George awoke with a jolt and sat bolt upright in bed. Breathing heavily, he looked around in the dark. Moonlight was coming through a small gap in the curtains of the twins' shared bedroom at the Burrow. In the sparse light, George could just make out the form of Fred lying next to him. He could feel him better than he could see him. Fred had turned his back to his brother during the night, but was still so close to him that his whole backside, from the shoulders to his butt, had been in contact with George's body. Fred's legs were angled away from his twin but their ankles had still been intertwined. George's sudden movement and him sitting up, therewith reducing the physical contact, now made his other half stir.  
  
"Whassup Georgie?" Fred mumbled groggily. "Nothing. It's ok, go back to sleep." When he heard his brother's voice shaking slightly, Fred was wide awake too, all of a sudden. He sat up and turned to George. "You don't sound ok. What happened, Love?" - "I- I've just had a terrible nightmare. I was chased by a Dementor and it wanted to kiss me... You know, like... suck out my soul... And I wanted to cast a Patronus but it didn't work and I cried for help but you weren't there and... Can you -" George didn't need to finish his sentence. Fred had already wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close and was stroking his ginger hair. "It's alright, Love, I'm here. You're safe. 'Twas just a nightmare. Happens to the best of us..." In spite of himself, George's lips spread into a soft smile. Feeling the comfort of his lover's embrace helped him to relax instantly. He leaned onto him, his head on Fred's shoulder, his ear longing for the sound of his brother's heartbeat. As if he had read his twin's mind, Fred lay down again, pulling George with him so that he lay on his side, next to Fred. The latter gently placed his brother's head right over his heart. "It's ok, Georgie. Go back to sleep", he said in a low voice, still hugging him tightly with his right arm, fondling George's soft hair with the fingers of his left hand. "Not sure I can..." the younger twin whispered softly.  
  
"Hm... Any idea how I could help you? Make you think of something else, maybe?" Fred loosened the grip on his brother and let his right hand stroke and crawl over his back. George gave a pleased sigh. "Mmmh, feels good, Freddie" Fred beamed, relieved to hear him smile. His hand wandered down to George's butt, slightly squeezing his left cheek. On his thigh, Fred felt his brother's erection building. "Want me to help you with this?" he asked, the smirk clearly audible. George nodded. "Yes please." Fred shifted them both a little so that their heads were level again and he could enter George's pyjama bottoms with his left hand. He wrapped his fingers around his brother's cock and began to stroke it gently. "Mmmmh." The very pleased sound escaped George's lips as he rolled onto his back, pulling his pants down to give Fred better access to his crotch.  
  
Fred freed his right arm from under his twin, rolling onto his side and pushing himself up in his elbow, never letting go of the dick he loved pleasing so much. He kept stroking it, squeezed it softly in the process, every now and then pulling the foreskin a little over the head and squeezing this too. George closed his eyes and moaned softly. "D'you have any idea how hot you sound?" Fred whispered. George grinned, slowly shaking his head and moaning again, more loudly this time. "That was deliberate!" Fred said in mock indignation as he increased the pace of his strokes. George merely grinned a little broader.  
  
Fred loved seeing his brother like this - aroused and yet relaxed, breathing rapidly through slightly parted lips, eyes still closed, letting out a soft sound of lust every now and then. He felt precum between his fingers. "Fred... Oh... Yes... Mmmmh" The sounds became more urgent, more ecstatic. Fred knew that George was close. In one swift movement, he moved downwards and replaced the hand with his mouth around George's cock. He didn't even have to bob his head. His lips had barely closed around George's shaft and Fred's tongue had circled the tip only twice before gently pressing against the tiny slit as - "Fred!" George groaned and arched his back slightly as he came, filling Fred's mouth with hot cum. He swallowed all of it, slowing down his movements, enjoying the light writhing of his brother under his touch.  
  
While his twin pulled up his pyjama bottoms, Fred lay down next to him again, once more pulling him close. Still panting a little, George placed a tender kiss on his brother's lips. "Go back to sleep now, Love", Fred said softly. "But what about you?" George asked, his hand caressing Fred's hard-on through the fabric of his pants. Fred gently pushed the hand away. His goal had been to put George at ease and nothing else. For now. "You can take care of that in the morning, Love."


End file.
